kou1isekaifandomcom-20200213-history
Magia Invasion Arc
Magia Invasion Arc is the 9th story arc of Kou 1 Desu Ga Isekai De Joushu Hajimemashita series and the 1st story arc of Magia Saga. After hearing growing reputation of Hiroto and his allies, Magia Kingdom of the East launches an invasion attempt onto its neighboring kingdom under a decree of its new king Urseus. This prompts Hiroto and his allies to seek Gezerkia and her Vampire Army again so he can plan a counterattack against their eastern invaders and prevent their invasion. Whilst that is going on, another eastern kingdom named Regulus Republic also makes their moves under the same concern and hostilities as their northern neighbor. Prologue 'The Death of the Wise King' (To be added..) Plot 'The Debate Between Hiroto and Nestoria' (TO be added...) 'Clash Between Hybride and Phyllis-Magia Army' Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 (TO be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 (TO be added...) Part 6 (TO be added...) Part 7 (TO be added...) Part 8 (TO be added...) 'Enemies' Attack from All Sides' Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 (TO be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 (TO be added...) Part 6 (TO be added...) 'Breaking the Negotiation with Magia' Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 (TO be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 (TO be added...) Part 6 Zalia deems Sōichirō's words as a threat which the latter claims as his concern for them since he understands the vampires. As Zalia insists the "peace negotiation" must go on, Sōichirō says that this "peace" never come because he deems it suspicious as it means to get something they want. Even Zalia condemns his remark as "rude", Sōichirō calls Urseus out for his hypocrisy for using "peace" to cause more troubles to his neighboring kingdoms Acoording to Sōichirō, if Magia brings out the terms about the vampires right now, Phyllis may also come to Hybride for the same request which makes the temporal "peace" between Hybride and Phyllis not a better solution. Additionally, he also suspects that when the negotiation fails, Magia will dispatch its army to annex half of Lusinia which also draging . and further asking Zalia if Magia introduces war mechanism to the peaceful world. With the negotiation fails, Zalia pulls out her sword and threaten everyone to prepare to suffer embrace the consequences for insulting Urseus, though Sōichirō counters by saying that Hiroto is not regret for anything. Zalia, Nestoria and the secretary then storm off from the king's office. Afterwards, King Moldius asks Sōichirō about the ploy of breaking their negotiation with Magia and, to the shock of the king and his ministers, Sōichirō replies that it was part of Hiroto's order so he can "hunt" his "preys" at the forest. As the king is confused, Sōichirō ensures his majesty that his friend will going to hunt down the "bear"The "bear" Sōichirō refers is the invading Magia Army. . 'Magia Army's Horrendous Defeat' At the Lusinia Forest, Hiroto, alongside with Zeldis, Gezerkia, several elves as well as Lusinia's guards and hunters, are hiding and preparing for their ambush onto the incoming Magia Army. Upon hearing the Gezerkia's reports about the enemies' arrival, Hiroto explains his strategy: They will shoot the arrows at the enemies first, then fall back, and finally fight back when the time is right. With that, Hiroto's plan is in motion. Elsewhere, Magia's advance army arrive to the forest and yet even with their vigilance, 5 soldiers are killed by the ambush from the vampires and elves but the latter retreat as soon as Magia Advance Army trying to retaliate. However, the commander urges them to stop chasing after them as he thinks that a trap is awaiting for them and heading to their destination instead. At his mansion, Limbeld worries that Hiroto's tactics against overwhelming Magia Army is futile until he sees 6 more vampires (among those comprises Valkyria and Curele) fly into his territory. Meanwhile, Hiroto and others are delighted to hear the good news: Not only about the first wave of the ambush was successful, but also the arrival of the vampires sisters who tells Zeldis that Sōichirō has successfully foiled the plans; prompting Gezerkia views the battle is getting "interesting". Magia's Main Army also hears their advance army's casualties of 10 soldiers' death but they still belittle the vampires due to their "disadvantage" at the forest to the point they dismisses Phyllis Army's severe defeat by the same vampire at Terminus River. Part 5 (TO be added...) Part 6 Both Valkyria and Zeldis on the other hand are more impressed to see Curele's curb-stomping victory over the Magia Main Army. Part 7 As for Magia's Advance Army, they are so shocked to hear the Main Army's annihilation that their morale is severely plummeted. Hiroto arrives to the scene and urges the surviving enemy to retreat or face the vampires' wrath. Surrounded by enemies (Vampires, Elves and even the Guards Army) from all corners, a commander named Dex asks Hiroto if they let truly let them live for retreating, to which Hiroto affirms as his promise. As the surviving soldiers eventually reach the boarder and flee back to Magia, everyone chants the names of Hiroto and the vampires (Curele, Zeldis, Gezerkia) as their battle cry for victory. With that, the battle between Hybride and Magia is over. 'Aftermath of Magia Army's Defeat' At Lusinia, whilst Felkina is awaken from her dreams of reuniting Joachim, everyone is celebrating their victory by holding a three-day feast. During the feast, citizens are thanking Hiroto and the vampires for saving their home from the enemy. Whilst planning on report their victory back to Moldius, Panopticus and Felkina, Hiroto hears from some vampires about Felkina's strange behavior when she gave them some fruit juice during their encounter; prompting him to think her change of heart. Anyway, Hiroto, the vampires (Zeldis, Curele and Gezerkia) and elven guards are arrive at Limbeld's castle where the Earl welcomes his guests and thanks them for saving his territory. To repay their deeds, the Count tells the heroes to enjoy the feast as much as possible. At Emperia, Sōichirō, Moldius and Panopticus are waiting for the good news from Hiroto. To their joy and relief, a vampire messenger flies by and reports to everyone about Hiroto and his allies' victory over the Magia Army, as well as the enemy's retreat to their kingdom. Before the vampire messenger fly off, King Moldius rewards him a bracelet as his gratitude for the victory. Afterwards, everyone (except Finnath)The reason why Finnath as the only person who is remain silent is because he, like Belffergo and Rasmus, wants to crush Hiroto only to be stunned to hear their failure instead. In case, his news to his allies doesn't sit well for the conspirators. are celebrating Hybride's successful defense against their enemy with Panopticus begins a feast and everyone toast of wines. Elsewhere, Magia Army's defeat reaches Zalia and Nestoria but while Nestoria becomes speechless, Zalia refuses to believe itThe reason Zalia remains in denial about Magia Army's defeat is because not only she still assumes the vampires' "disadvantages" in the forest, but also her confidence over Magia Army's overwhelming numbers against the vampires. even when a secretary tells her that Hybride is celebrating as they speak-something she brushes off as a "ruse" to shaken their morale. To Zalia's anger, however, Magia merchant reports a bad news that 1,200 of 3,000 soldiers fled to Magia after their defeat by Hiroto and the Vampires; further believes that continuing the battle is futile. Zalia then yells at the merchant hysterically on fulfilling Urseus's dream, only to be silent by the merchant's retort about sacrificing the surviving 1,200 men to achieve that dream before leaving. This outcome infuriates the Elven Prime Minister but Nestoria suggests on revoking the proposal with Hybride if they wish to fight on another day which Zalia reluctantly compliesInitially, Zalia opposes Nestoria's idea of canceling the retreating as she refuses to accept the fact that they were beaten. The only reason why Zalia eventually accepts Nestoria's suggestion is because the latter believed that Urseus is not a type a king who gives up easily, all the while claiming that retreat for the sake of starting over is also a duty of a minister.. Meanwhile, both Belffergo and Rasmus are horrified to hear Finnath's news via a messenger. After learning the Mummies and Vampires are involved for stopping Magia Army from advancing to the harbor, Belffergo condemns Hiroto for violating the probation of access only to be baffled to learn that Felkina was the one who removed the probation. Rasmus, bitterly realizes that his own tactics turned against himPart of Rasmus's regret is that all of his plans against Hiroto ends up aiding his enemy to turn things instead., opts to give up as he fears that any plot against Hiroto and the vampires are now useless since they are revered as heroes for rescuing Primaria and Lusinia According to Rasmus, even if they do have a slight chance of beating Hiroto, due to their accomplishment for saving Primaria and Lusinia from the enemies, it only adding their reputation and even making both himself and Belffergo as Hybride's enemies instead. It is this reason that Rasmus even noted that both conspirators are ashamed to return to Emperia.. Felkina, after learning Hiroto's victory from Lemaire, suddenly laughing while remarks about him did a better job than her in saving Hybride from Magia's near destruction. Raquel on the other hand also relief to hear Hiroto's victory and she summons a horse carriage so she can personally meet him, congratulating him and thanks him for saving the kingdomThe reason for Raquel's relief to hear Hiroto's victory is because she is unable to change Zalia's mind even after meeting her and warned her about the consequences of attacking Hybride.. As for Germesh, he is so shocked to hear Magia Army's defeat that he becomes utterly speechless and thinking about his demotion as a general as the consequence Germesh's reason in allying Magia Army in attacking Hybride because he was one of many people in Phyllis disagreed a peaceful relationship between Hybride and Phyllis, hence he led 500 strong cavalry and readily to attack Hybride again. Magia Army's defeat has deliver a hirrible blow to Germesh.. 'Zalia's First Meeting with Hiroto' Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 (TO be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 (TO be added...) Part 6 (TO be added...) Part 7 As soon as Hiroto leaves, Zalia can't helps herself but to think that the youngest Margrave is Magia's hardest opponent ever confront to the point she assumes him as Hybride's core. The only thing Zalia is thinking right now is too apologize to Urseus for unable to foresee the vampires' true caliber. 'Hiroto's Reward for Save Hybride' Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 (TO be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 (To be added....) 'Felkina's Gratitude for Hiroto' 2 days later, Felkina arrives to Emperia regarding her actions in removing the Probation of Access of Harbor. Inside the king's office, King Moldius asks her why did she removed the preobation. Felkina replies that it was to repay Hiroto's deeds for saving Lusinia from Magia Army's invasion, though King Moldius knows the truth: she just wanted to meet Joachim. To her surprise and confusion, Felkina reunites with Joachim who runs towards her and hugs her as he missed her so much. Shedding her tears of joy, Felkina thanks King Moldius but the king tells her to thank Hiroto instead as he reveals that it was Hiroto's idea of saving her because the hero claims that even under different tactics or philosophies, she is still a woman who cares for her kingdom. This prompts Felkina regrets for her past antagonistic belittlement against Hiroto in the past, with King Moldius adds that he spared her only because the Margrave rescued Lusinia before turning away. Meanwhile, Hiroto, Valkyria, Curele and Sōichirō are sent by Univestel, Panopticus and Sobrinus for their departure from the Imperial Palace. Just as the horse carriage is about to leave, however, Felkina manages to catch up and then taking off her own hat without saying any words at all. Hiroto then tells Felkina that he will invite her to come to Primaria, only to be shocked when Felkina touches his hands and thanks him for telling her the probation of access as well as the apple juice gave her. Afterwards, with the security cavalry surrounding the horse carriage, Hiroto and his friends are leaving Emperia and set off their journey back to Primaria. Epilogue 'Kingdoms' Reaction to Magia Army's Defeat' The fallout of Magia Army's defeat affects all four kingdoms: Urseus is so shocked to hear Zalia's report about his army's horrible defeat that he blames himself for miscalculating his enemies' true caliber, though he is still hostile towards Hiroto and the vampires. Esh meanwhile berates Abrahim for his worst idea and orders Germesh's demotion as he doesn't want to fight Hiroto. Cognadus and Dialogs on the other hand deeming the vampiresTo Urseus's worry, the vampires' rising reputation after the war not only made them as "heroes" in Hybride, but it also made Hiroto almost untouchable by any enemies both externally or internally, which putting Magia's future in jeopardy.LN Volume 13 Epilogue has becoming more "dangerous"In their thoughts, the Magia Army's defeat may be served as Hiroto's "warning" to all 3 neighboring kingdoms against Hybride which reminds them about Hiroto's war with Phyllis, assuming that Urseus's own impatience has led to his first defeat. to the point they are beyond anybody's "control". Belffergo and Rasmus-who are now forbidden by King Moldius from even leaving EmperiaAccording to Moldius's degree, whilst Felkina was pardoned under Hiroto's suggestion, he didn't forgive both Belffergo and Rasmus for their treachery against Hybride simply due to their feud against Hiroto, The main reason for such is while Belffergo did doing his shady dealings with Urseus behind Moldius's back, what he didn't know is that the king-probably through Hiroto and others' investigation-knew that his House has spies everywhere. So instead of crushing Hiroto with his plot, Belffergo plans backfires him so hard as if he was digging his own grave.-lament their failure in crushing Hiroto whilst losing any motivation on defeat their rival, all the while awaiting for their own doom befall upon them. 'The Result of Fishing' As for the Mummies and Vampires, they are rewarded for their contribution in the war against Magia Army and saving Hybride, with each faction spending their exploits for their respective purposes Each factions were rewarded in different kinds of reward: The mummies receive 3 golds each and they spend them on shopping at towns and buy gifts for their loves ones; The vampires on the other hand receive 10 golds and opt to partying at Secondaria instead such as partying at Secondaria or buying gifts to their loves one or family. Sōichirō meanwhile is reading bed time stories to Curele at Terminus Castle. At the lake outside the castle, Hiroto and the ladies (Valkyria, Mimia, Sorceire and Excelis)-whereas the latter's breasts clinging onto Hiroto, much to his enjoyment-are fishing but they are unable to catch even one fish but Hiroto seemlys satisfied about it. Characters New Characters *Urseus *Zalia *Nestoria *Cognadus *Dialogs Story Impact *The entire continent of the other world is revealed and it comprises 4 kingdoms sharing a single river, the Terminus River. The river itself also serves as their boarders that separate them from each other. **The locations of the four kingdoms are also revealed: Hybride Kingdom of the North West, Phyllis Kingdom of South West along with the former Northern Phyllis Kingdom; Magia Kingdom of the North East and Regulus Republic of the South East. Despite their cultural and custom differences, all 4 kingdoms share the same boarder that is Terminus River that separates them from each other. *After Phyllis from the previous saga, Magia is a next kingdom to be introduced as an antagonist due to Urseus's hostility against Hiroto and the vampires after hearing their increasing reputation. Further information indicates that both kingdoms were feuding with each for 50 years until Nasar ended the feud via a truce from both kingdoms. Sadly, with the death of Nasar that lead to Urseus's ascension, which was actually resulted by latter's conspiracies, the new king reignite the feud between Hybride and Magia by deploying his army to invade its western neighbor. **Urseus is introduced as the new King of Magia. **Both Zalia and Nestoria are introduced as Urseus's closest and entrusted vassal as they willing to aid Urseus along the way: Zalia is the Elven Prime Minister whilst Nestoria is Urseus's loyal retainer and leader of his lifeguard. *The fallout of Magia Army's defeat by Hybride's Vampire Army gives profound effects to all four kingdoms in the entire continent. **Urseus is especially shocked and worried to hear Zalia's report about his army's defeat by Hybride's Vampire Army. This aftermath, however, only increasing his hostility towards Hiroto and the vampires as the king willing to do anything to crush his opponents, to the point he ironically seek Disgurd the vampire (Gerzekia's rival) for help to strengthen his army in the next arc.Light Novel Volume 14 **Esh on the other hand becomes even more vigilant and have Germesh to be demoted instead, considering his personal experience of his first defeat by the hands of Hiroto from the Hybride Ministers Arc. **Regulus Republic is also shaken when both Cognadus and Dialogs deem the incident only soaring vampire's notoriety across the continent and doesn't ease all the kingdoms' hostility against them According to them, the vampires originally only attacks humans whenever their habitats and livelihoods are threaten. However, Hiroto's feud with Phyllis-especially after slaying some of their commanders during their war at Terminus River-changed all that., with the possibility from Urseus's counterattack still present. Even so, there are still some figures such as the Elven Noble Twins who are looking forward to meet Hiroto.Light Novel Volume 14 **As their ramifications for their betrayal, Belffergo and Rasmus have to compensate Lusinia's damage by paying 40,000 worth of money Between this or being thrown into the dungeon, they considered the former was better because at least they don't rot while imprisoned inside rh prison.and they are forbidden by Moldius from leaving Emperia. This alone marks both noblemen's decline as they have lose their will and give up their ploy on crushing Hiroto-effectively ending their feud with the young Diferente. Trivia (TO be added...) Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc